This invention relates generally to a noise canceling apparatus, and more particularly to an improvement in the processing efficiency and the noise canceling performance of a noise canceling apparatus which removes background noise that infiltrates, from at least one noise source, into an acoustic pickup or transducer which generates audio (electric) input signals.